Well You See
by Lovebug097
Summary: Well our clumsy beloved Naruto has once again caught himself into trouble. Although this time it's a bit different. A Naruhina Story.


It was a beautiful sunny morning here in the Hidden Leaf Village, the skies were the perfect colour of blue with the sun shining down on the all the well-known features of the this now peaceful Strong Village. The wind breeze was an inviting blissful feeling to all the villagers including our very own number 1 knucklehead ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hmm...haaaah, oh yeah I can get use to this hehe" he sighed whilst laying down his body on the soft green grass under the most beautiful tree in the whole Village which showered him with leafs flying away into the summer breeze.

"Hey dobe, how come your here?" Called Sasuke whilst coming down the grassy hill filled with flowers to join Naruto.

"Oh hey Sasuke! I was just relaxing here cause I've been practising non-stop that's all."he gleamed happily at the his best friend and looked back at the clear blue sky again.

"We never did relax did we huh? Since the war that is." Sasuke asked whilst resting his exhausted body on the cushiony grass as well.

"Yeah ever since the war we've been working like animals! and seeing work your butt off was worth it!"he laughed and smiled, thankful that his friend his changed for the better good and came back home.

"Shut up dobe" spoke Sasuke in a threatening voice.

Well he did change a little that is! No one would ever think he would ever get rid of his stubbornness, not even Sakura!

"Baka...glad to have you back" spoke Naruto in a calm tone.

"Hmm."

The two relaxed the whole time on the grassy hill until the sunset came along that made the horizon give off the most magical feeling to the whole village, Sasuke left saying he had more chores to do throughout the village whilst Naruto laid there, mesmerised by the sunset.

"Wow...so beautiful" he breathed,

A rustling sound suddenly came from on top of the hill which was awfully quiet. However, Naruto heard it and became suspicious, he quickly climbed on top of the great tree of the hidden leaf village to see who was trying to approach him.

"Phew...no one is here" spoke the suspicious person coming down the hill quietly.

Naruto could not see who the person was due from the tree's large leafs blocking his view.

"Okay...you can come out now little guy"spoke the person with a caring tone.

*that voice...it's...it's Hinata! .*

"Come on don't be shy come on out no one is going to hurt you." She whispered soothingly to a baby fox hidden in her little arms.

The baby fox held the deepest dark brown eyes in the universe which glowed a tiny of gold in the middle whenever he tried peeking out of Hinata's arms, she smiled at the exotic creature, reassuring him that nothing bad will happen. He then peeked out of his little shell to look at Hinata with twinkling eyes and licked Her on the chin as a sign of gratitude.

"Hehehe that tickles you little cutie!"giggled Hinata in a cute manner whilst petting the baby fox gently in a motherly way.

*Wow...Hinata's giggle sure is nice to hear, she sounds so...adorable* thought Naruto whilst gazing at Hinata with fascination, he stayed there for a few minutes watching her play with Fox whilst giggling with joy, he then leaned down his masculine arms on a tiny tree trunk to hear her giggles more clearly when suddenly.

*Crack*

"Wa-WOOOOOOAH AMMPHH!" screamed the hero of the village and landed in a very painful, unforgiving position any man could face.

"AGHHHH! MY BAAAAALLS! OH F***!" Naruto yelled in pain whilst rolling around in circles with loud, long moans of suffering and griped his shaft protectively in order to soothe the pain as much as possible.

Hinata was absolutely frozen on the spot with a poker face plastered on her due from the severe shock of seeing her love rolling around yelling that his testicles have been terminated. As for the Fox he ran away from seeing Naruto all the way on top of the hill quivering in fear.

"AHHHH F*** THE AGONY! SO LONG RAMEN! I will miss you in the after life my good friend!"

She then overcame the shock and immediately exploded into a fit of laughter whilst already gripping her stomach from the twisted pain.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh god Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't be laughing but-"she started crying from the sheer laughter she just lit out whilst making her body fall on the ground from the overpowered laughter attack she was having and raised her delicate hands to cover her face since her cheeks were beet red.

Naruto stooped at what he was doing and both his blue orbe eyes were wide open and glued onto Hinata, he never heard her laugh so freely and genuinely like that...he was completely and utterly mesmerised.

"Ohooho Naruto-kun that was hilarious! Hehehehe" she giggled lightly once again and paused since her breathing pace was slowed down due to the laughter fit whilst covering only her eyes and breathed in and out to get it under control, making her look so vulnerable.

*My god she's so cute when she laughs...I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful she sounds, it's like... music to my ears* thought Naruto whilst he stood up, gazing at her dreamily and admiring how beautiful she looks under the sunset shade.

The baby Fox then reappeared from on top of hill and hopped on Hinata's tummy with a playful manner.

"I'm really sorry Hinata if I interrupted or anything, I just thought you were you know a suspicious person cause you were walking so quietly and I climbed onto this fricken tree to hide and..." He paused when Hinata started speaking.

"And get a better look of who I was right, as expected of you Naruto-kun, your always aware of everything revolving around you with your keen hearing abilities." Hinata stood up and smiled at him with admiration in her eyes that it made poor Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks Hinata, I'm really grateful to have you as a dear friend."admitted Naruto with honesty behind every word.

"You-your welcome Naruto-kun" she blushed from his compliment and lifted the baby Fox in her arms.

"Aww he's a cute fellow! What's his name Hinata and where did you find him?" Asked Naruto with curiosity whilst ruffling the creatures hair with joy.

"Oh I actually didn't name him yet since I only found him here in the fields yesterday at the evening." She said with a grin on her face but faded into a wondering expression.

"Oh that's so AWSOME! Hey little buddy wanna get named after me? Huh? You wanna?" Joked around Naruto whilst tickling behind his fluffy ears.

"Umm Naruto-kun, pardon me for asking but...once you saw it was me who was coming down the hill, why didn't you get down from there?"

There was silence and no sound what's so ever, the only thing that seemed odd enough was Naruto's blank expression with a blush on top.

"Ummm...well you see."


End file.
